


The Last Breath

by xoUselessLesbianxo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoUselessLesbianxo/pseuds/xoUselessLesbianxo
Summary: In Clarke's final hours, her friends and loved ones surround her. And as she drifts off, she's visited by the person she's missed the most.





	The Last Breath

**The Last Breath**

' _The next Commander will protect you.'_

' _You were right. Life should be about more than just surviving.'_

' _I'll always be with you.'_

Those words echoed inside her mind over and over again, even after so many years. Clarke had achieved much in her life. She had achieved peace, something Lexa had worked so hard for but had died suddenly before she could. Clarke had survived against all odds, even if many others had not. And after nearly 50 years of life her final days were upon her.

The news had spread quickly of her diagnosis. Cancer, stage 4. It had been surprising and shocking to most, to have such a disease thrive after all this time up in space and then later, on the ground. Clarke's loved ones surrounded her bedside. Raven and Wick, Octavia and Lincoln, Monty and Harper, Bellemy and his partner Ella along with their two children. There was one person missing though, one person she longed to see before she moved on from this life. The person she never stopped missing, the person she'd always love until her last dying breath.

Clarke eventually sent her friends away, although she could faintly hear voices just outside her room. The room her mother and Kane once resided in. But they were gone now. And soon she would be joining them. She couldn't help the small smile on her face at the thought.

Clarke eventually dozed off, she was always tired now. Her body was hard worn and broken and she slept more often than not. Just as she was drifting off, she heard a voice she'd longed to hear for a very long time.

"Klark…" A faint familiar voice whispered like a breeze through a window. Tears welled in her eyes, she'd never thought she'd see her again. To hear her name fall from the ex-commander's lips.

"Lexa…" Clarke choked back her tears as the woman stood at the foot of her bed, looking exactly the same as the day they parted.

"You have lived a long and fulfilled life ai hodnes. You have achieved much that I couldn't. I could not be more proud of you." Lexa praised as she moved to stand by her side, where she belonged.

"I've missed you." Clarke murmured softly as her love's hand made its way to her weathered, damp cheek.

' _In peace may you leave the shore,_

_In love may you find the next,_

_Safe passage on your travels,_

_Until our final journey to the ground,_

_May we meet again'_

The words were spoken softly, almost like a prayer, just like they were the day they were torn apart but she could hear them. She could hear them loud and clear. "Ai hod yu. Ai will nowe bants yu." A single tear slid down at her cheek at Lexa's words. Because she knew they would never be apart. Never again. Lexa ran her thumb over her cheek, wiping away fresh tears with a small smile on her face, the one she saved only for Clarke.

"Yu gonplei ste odon. It is time." Clarke nodded at her words, finally at peace and ready to leave into the next life. She took Lexa's awaiting hand, the two a perfect fit. Clarke looked out her door one last time at the people she'd leave behind, the people that would mourn her.

The lovers shared a smile and nod of understanding before disappearing hand in hand, side by side. She was ready and she was at peace, as her heart beat one last time.

* * *

Ai hodnes= My love

Ai hod yu. Ai will nowe bants yu= I love you. I will never leave you

Yu gonplei ste odon= Your fight is over


End file.
